


Его Солона

by XMRomalia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, PWP without Porn, Psychological Drama, Tranquil Mages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Целуя девушку в загорелую шею, мужчина словно бы наяву ощущал приторно-солоноватый привкус. Может это вызвано потом, ибо в комнате было жарко, а может это было простое самовнушение. Ибо его Амелл всегда была такой, всегда была искренней «солоной марчанкой», всегда так добро ему улыбалась... Даже в тот самый, Создатель бы его подрал, последний раз.





	

\- Знаешь, тебе идет так много больше, чем раньше. Оно… подчеркивает твою красоту, не находишь?   
  
Себастьян улыбался, потому что наконец-то получил все, что хотел. Плевать ему было на скверну, плевать на то, что мир сейчас был в темных распрях, в войне, что с каждым новым рассветом собирает кровавый урожай. На все, Создатель свидетель - ибо сейчас он сидел в роскошных палатах своего дворца, касаясь чужого загорелого подбородка самими кончиками пальцев, и он был доволен, он наконец-то был доволен и счастлив.   
  
Солона была прекрасна в теплом освящении жарких каминов.   
  
На её кудрявых волосах был венец, такой же, как и на голове Себастьяна. Не то, чтобы принц Старкхевена считал этот мимолетный символ власти чем-то большим, чем просто украшением, но его маленькой принцессе он был явно к лицу. Девушка смотрела на него отрешенно, почти не реагируя на то, как он проводит пальцем по её нижней, чуть пухлой губе. Не реагировала она и на то, как её супруг положил ладонь на покрытое веснушками плечо, дабы после прильнуть, целуя страстно и жарко в полуоткрытые губы...   
  
Хоу кричал, когда узнал. Он ворвался во дворец с самыми доверенными людьми, он рвал и метал, точно самый настоящий Архидемон в человеческой плоти. С ним была долийка, которую Себастьян не знал, с ними были еще люди, которые явно дорожили его Солоной – но им не было места в их новой жизни. Стража быстро схватила их всех, они все до последнего были выброшены к чертям на куличики со Старкхевена... Их выбросили, точно вшивых шавок, но крик Натаниэля еще добрые пару часов словно бы немой луной ходил по коридорам.   
  
_«Ублюдок! Что ты натворил?! Солона! Солона, нет!!!»_  
  
Целуя девушку в загорелую шею, мужчина словно бы наяву ощущал приторно-солоноватый привкус. Может это вызвано потом, ибо в комнате было жарко, а может это было простое самовнушение. Ибо его Амелл всегда была такой, всегда была искренней «солоной марчанкой», всегда так добро ему улыбалась... Даже в тот самый, Создатель бы его подрал, последний раз.   
  
Она не злилась тогда, не вырывалась, не ругалась грязными словечками, хотя он прекрасно знал - девушка поведала за время Мора оные в избытке. Просто смотрела в тот день, смотрела своими большими-большими глазами в саму душу принца, словно бы надеясь до конца, до самого конца, что её друг образумится, что все вернется на круги своя, что он успокоится, что он поймет. Надеялась... глупая.   
  
Он мог поклясться, хоть сейчас, хоть на Андрастианском Солнце в том, что некоторая его часть, все еще верная Создателю, проклинала тот день, то клеймо и тот нежный голос церковницы, которая его ставила.   
  
Солона не отвечала, когда Себастьян переходил поцелуями на груди, не отвечала, когда он её брал – чуть грубо приподнимая округлые бедра, что, к удивлению, были легче самого белоснежного и чистейшего пера.   
  
Она просто смотрела в потолок безучастным взглядом, лишь изредка повторяя что-то вроде _«Зачем ты это делаешь?»_ и _«Не думаю, что к трону можно будет приставить нашего сына, если он будет магом»._  
  
Повторяла-повторяла-повторяла. Как заведенная, как лишенная души.   
  
_«Ублюдок!»_  
  
Себастьян не сумел приметить момента, когда его собственные глаза пеленою застелили слёзы. Соленые, создатель их подери, слёзы.   
  
Он упирался Солоне в плечо лбом, он обнимал её за плечи, почему-то надеясь, ревностно надеясь, что она обнимет в ответ. Сейчас, вот прямо сейчас, когда в ней уже нет даже тени порока магии, когда она уже более не «проклятая Создателем магесса», а просто «Солона». Его, его Солона!  
  
Он молился, закрывая глаза, но неведомо кому – ведь Создатель оставил их, и трон его пуст.   
  
Когда мужчина испускает, подниматься не хочется. Грудь сжимали немые рыдания, и Солона начинала говорить первая – ровно поставленным голосом, смотря в потолок все тем же безучастным взглядом.   
  
«Мне сходить за платком?»  
  
Поднимаясь на локтях, мужчина молча мотал головой, стараясь не пересекаться взглядом с её, таким холодным и пустым взором. Не хотелось, почему-то вся гордость ушла, осталась лишь сухая правда, сухая боль.   
  
_«Что ты натворил?!»_  
  
Убрав влажную челку, Себастьян мягко поцеловал клеймо на лбу своей Солоны, своей принцессы, своей монны.   
  
И в этот момент, когда духота еще не успела опалить легкие, когда лучи лживого солнца еще не прошлись по его собственным плечам, видит Андрасте, он ненавидел Создателя, пожалуй, даже чуточку меньше, чем самого себя.


End file.
